Jared Is So Curious
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Olhei pra cima e o vão entre as duas cabines fez a curiosidade me por em pé em cima do vaso sanitário, eu espiei a cabine deles.' Jensha/Mishen, Jared centred.


O tédio reinava na sala de aula e era quase palpável. Pedi a Srª. Ferris para sair e ela concordou enquanto continuava a escrever na lousa sem nem mesmo olhar pra mim. Eu corri pra fora.

Entrei no banheiro e me tranquei na penúltima cabine. Fiquei ali algum tempo, até ouvir passos e a porta abrir. Encolhi as pernas de modo que ninguém as visse no vão embaixo da porta. Quem tinha entrado empurrou outro corpo de encontro à porta da cabine onde eu tava escondido _(masdoquê?)_, o baque me assustou, mas eu continuei sem fazer barulho, o batimento do meu coração latejando na minha cabeça.

_Tem alguém ai?

Um arfar baixo e entrou outra voz masculina respondeu à primeira.

_Vem vamos na última.

Meu queixo quase foi ao chão quando eu ouvi sons de beijo, meus ouvidos mais apurados que o normal já que eu não podia ver nada, a porta do lado foi aberta com violência e algum deles gemeu longamente.

_Oh... Eu amo... Quando você faz... Oh, isso...

Olhei pra cima e o vão entre as duas cabines fez a curiosidade me por em pé em cima do vaso sanitário, eu espiei a cabine deles.

O loiro estava de olhos fechados, suas costas de encontro à parede branca enquanto o moreno de olhos azuis abaixado a sua frente abaixava-lhe o zíper devagar, o loiro jogou a cabeça pra trás quando o outro lhe pegou o pênis massageando-o lentamente, ele mordia os lábios ao sentir o outro passar a língua pela ponta vermelha.

Vi quando o moreno abaixado, o colocou inteiro na boca, chupando com vontade.

_Oh, Miiisha... Oh, assim, assim... Oh, Deus...

Minha mão invadiu minha calça inconscientemente pegando meu pênis que já doía de tão duro, os dois estavam me deixando completamente maluco.

_É assim que você gosta Jenny Boy? É assim?

_Oh, Miiish... – a frase pareceu morrer naquela boca carnuda - É assim... Você me deixa tão... Ah, tão duro...

O moreno sorriu grande, os dentes e gengiva aparecendo.

_E o que você quer... Quando fica assim?

Ele também parecia com dificuldade de pronunciar qualquer palavra. O loiro o encarou de um modo tão obsceno que eu prendi a respiração sem saber o por quê.

_Quando eu fico... Duro assim... Eu só quero...

_O que?

_Que você me foda até... Eu esquecer tudo e só conseguir pensar... Em você ali, dentro de mim... Ah, me fodendo com força...

O moreno pareceu controlar-se, mas a vontade que ele sentia de foder aquele loiro corria meu corpo, por todas as terminações nervosas existentes em mim. _'Jenny Boy'_ abriu os olhos nesse momento e seu olhar parou em meu rosto, pensei que ele gritaria usando todos os xingamentos existentes para com a minha pessoa, mas a atitude dele só serviu pra me deixar mais duro, e meio confuso.

Ele sorriu.

Um sorriso tão malditamente sexy, e que só se foi porque ele abriu a boca gemendo quando o tal Misha o abocanhou inteiro novamente, chupando forte. Parou, subiu até o rosto rosado e lhe tomou a boca vermelha.

_Vira.

A voz tinha um tom rouco e autoritário ao mesmo tempo, e por Deus meu corpo se arrepiou inteiro só de ouvir aquela palavra. Aumentei a velocidade de minha mão, porque eu precisava de alívio, o prazer me sufocando, me fazendo delirar.

O loiro apoiou as mãos no sanitário empinando-se de encontro a virilha do moreno, fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios num ato absurdamente quente que dizia o quanto ele precisava sentir o outro dentro de si.

Misha empurrou-se pra dentro dele sem aviso, não demorou a se movimentar. Pra frente, pra trás. Cada vez mais rápido e forte, o barulho de sua virilha batendo na pele do loiro a cada estocada firme que dava. _'Jenny Boy' _gemia o nome dele como um maldito mantra, mas a sua voz morria a cada nova tentativa de fazê-lo, o moreno mordia os lábios desesperadamente e os gemidos que ele dava saiam esganiçados. Ele praguejava enquanto implorava pra que Misha o fodesse mais rápido, mais forte, enquanto implorava pra que o moreno não parasse, e o moreno mordia e lambia a pele exposta do pescoço branco do loiro, que ficava vermelho instantaneamente.

_Mishh... Eu... Ah...

Ele não terminou a frase e eu vi o liquido branco explodir indo parar no chão, enquanto atrás dele Misha jogava a cabeça pra trás o inundando, o seu orgasmo escorrendo pelas pernas bem torneadas do loiro.

Senti como se estivesse flutuando numa atmosfera esmagadora, e então tudo ficou claro e pontos brilhantes invadiram minha mente a deixando e nevoada, senti minhas pernas perderem a força e sentei com cuidado no sanitário a mão melada do melhor orgasmo que eu já tive na vida.

O sinal tocou, meu corpo ainda formigando.

Eu não consegui prestar atenção ao resto das aulas, a imagem deles não deixava minha mente. O sinal bateu e todos saíram correndo, loucos pra chegar em casa, outros pra irem trabalhar. Sai do colégio, parecia estar anestesiado. Quando cheguei a esquina vi os dois de mãos dadas, o loiro sorriu pra mim e sussurrou alguma coisa pro moreno. Aqueles olhos azuis percorreram meu corpo de cima a baixo, parando em algumas partes. Fiquei vermelho ao ter que passar por eles.

_Jared?

Ouvi uma voz rouca chamar meu nome, virei, o loiro passava a língua pelos lábios me encarando. Misha fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse, minhas pernas o obedeceram mesmo eu relutando, aquele azul intenso parecia me invadir. Pegou minha mão esquerda sorrindo sacana, o loiro entregando pra ele uma caneta roxa e enquanto ele escrevia em minha mão eu olhava o loiro que não desviava o olhar dos meus, como se fosse uma batalha interna pra ver quem piscava primeiro.

Misha tampou a caneta entregando para o loiro, eu ia me virar para continuar meu caminho quando Misha segurou meu braço com uma delicadeza incomum. Ele ainda sorria, e meu coração pareceu descompassar, eu pensava que a qualquer momento iria enfartar.

_A propósito eu sou o Misha e ele é o Jensen. – disse apontando o loiro.

Eles sorriram pra mim, deram as mãos e se foram.

Abri a mão esquerda, sem saber se tinha fechado na hora em que o moreno ou o loiro sorrira. Os números bem desenhados de caneta roxa me fizeram sorrir também.


End file.
